The Venetian Chronicles Book Two: Revealance
by Doctor of Writing
Summary: Here is book two enjoy


A/N: Okay, so obviously you've read the first book and realized how stupid it was. Thankfully this one I think is much stupider.

Enjoy.

**The Venetian Chronicles**

**Book Two of Four**

**Revealence of True Nature**

**Written by Doctor of Writing**

**Prologue: True nature is never something that is really ever liked, but now I know what my true nature is. I must save Earth and her people and in order to do that I must find a way to defeat an enemy that is unbeatable and invulnerable. Time is now of the essence, and things are falling into order, chaotic order.**

**Chapter One: Biginning**

The battle was finished, and I looked around and for the first time realized that I no longer was human. Time had changed for me; I no longer knew what would reveal itself unto me.

'We must go, there is much to tell you, and I must show you truly what I am. The time has come for you to accept your heritage."

"What?"

'Your father will explain all when you get home.'

I turned to the others and gave them a salute.

"Alright, the rest of you make camp here tonight, I will return in the morning. Sub-Commander Pete has commander status until I return; don't do anything rash unless you need to. Hide the shuttlecraft somewhere out of sight, and get techs on it immediately; I want a full systems report by first thing tomorrow…. Dismissed!"

They turned and marched to their various posts, most of the techs would get the shuttle to the hanger under the school. Now the school was an official war zone, now the no fly zone extended one hundred miles in all directions, and all cars entering the church or the school would be stopped and searched.

'Beware, I sense the darkness.'

"What do you mean?"

'Go, before it seeks and targets you, you are the catalyst.'

"What…are… you… talking…about?"

'Go home, your father will reveal all in due time.'

I went, I got in the car and started driving, and then I noticed I was being followed.

"Mystic Guardian, what should I do?"

'Ignore him, he doesn't know that you've seen him, therefore you can ignore him until the time is right.'

"But…"

'GO!'

I ignored my Spirit Guardian and hit the full speed throttle on the ignition, instantly my car became a fast moving projectile going past Mach 2 and into the speed zone.

"This is Commander Goldwood to Speed Zone One, open up."

Instantly, the zone appeared and I left our pursuer in the dust, I disappeared and made sure that I was not being traced, and headed for home.

I deactivated the zone as soon as I was within home sight, this would be the first time that I had ever used speed zone this close to home, instantly all garage controls freeze shut my engine down to a more appropriate level, and I glided in without a hitch; than I saw Dad standing on the front porch with a disapproving smile on his face and I knew I was in trouble.

I got out of the car and let garage controls take her in, and I got ready for the lecture I was about to get.

'"So, you were pursued?"'

"Yes, I ran into some other difficulties at school as well…"

"So, you have a guardian spirit, who were you given?"

"How can you sense him?"

"We need to go a mirror where we can talk, it will be easier there."

"Dad, what are you not telling me?"

"Don't worry, all things will be revealed in the due time."

We went up to my parent's bathroom which had a long mirror and would suit my dad's purpose of talking.

"Alright dad, spill it."

'He has no reason to talk; he realizes that telling to much would be detrimental to our cause.'

"Not necessarily Rondo, I don't know exactly where to begin."

'Why not start at the beginning; he needs to understand all about why he was chosen.'

"Yes dad, start at the beginning, it would be easier for me to understand what is going on."

Suddenly, he took out a small device from his pocket and pointed it at the mirror. Immediately it opened to reveal a small weapon's cache, but the thing that he took out wasn't any ordinary weapon, it looked like a prized weapon that he loved.

"What is that dad?"

'You shouldn't John, he can't have it, the guardian council wouldn't approve.'

"It doesn't matter, if we are going to be fighting the Venetian again than were going to need all the legend weapons like we had last time."

"Uh… just what do you mean by 'fighting the Venetian again,' have they came to Earth before?"

'John, stop stalling and tell him, we haven't much time.'

"Alright, I hoped that this wouldn't happen again, but I guess that for every course of action, that there is always a course of reaction."

'You aren't making this any easier, he needs to know why he has a spirit guardian, why the Venetian are here again and why he has the ancient Kolon weapon.'

"What are you talking about?"

'I guess since your dad isn't exactly going to be helpful, I am going to have to explain everything myself.'

"I'm listening"

'The reason you have a Spirit Guardian is because you are special in your own way, you have qualities and abilities that make you unique."

"What do you mean, like the fact that I can run fast and punch hard and I know how to use any type of weapon on first try?"

'No, you have blue eyes and those who have blue eyes have special abilities that come with that.'

"Yeah, and a lot of other people out there have blue eyes."

"He means true blue eyes son, those who are born with your color of eye is really and extremely rare, the last known blue eyed spirit guardian was your Grandfather."

"But I never knew him, and he died before I was born."

'The fact is, it almost never is seen anymore, those who have it are a dying breed and also they are Earth Guardian's if they have the power.'

"What power?"

'You are blessed with a Spirit Guardian like me to help you in your ways, not all have the ability to call on a S.G., your father here, somehow got one green eye and one blue eye which is also rare.'

"He didn't get a S.G. did he?"

'No, instead he got an aura that surrounds him and gives him perpetual energy, but because he is half breed that aura has simmered down a lot and he can no longer depend on it in battle, especially now that the enemy has once again returned.'

"Ok, so ya mind telling me about these humanoid aliens who apparently come in peace?"

'They aren't humanoid, they look like humans because of the masks they wear, but they are actually lizard beings from somewhere in the Fifth Galaxy.'

"Oh great, now we have another 'V' again, great, just great."

'No, nothing like that TV series, this time they come to take the entire planet and use it as one of their outposts for their empire.'

"Than nothing and no one is safe from them and their ways."

"That is correct; they want this planet to become a training ground for their troops, because it has every environment that they need in order to train."

"Hold it, you mean that they just want to kill off the entire human race, so as they can make this planet on of their strongholds?"

'Yes, and they came here during the old age, around the time of the Pharaohs and it was only because of that, that they were defeated.'

"Let me guess, they came in the shape and form of the Egyptian god's, right?"

"Yes, it almost worked, except that they were going up against Pharaoh Tut, who was a Spirit Guardian from who you are descended from."

"Dad, how do you know all this, this isn't in any of the history books, nor is it in the Chronicle of Life: In Ancient Times."

'King Tut wanted to keep it quiet, which was good because they only appeared to him and his court, the priests also knew that these beings were fakes because they had no divine aura around them.'

"Spirit Guardian, I need to have a name for you so as I don't keep calling you by your designation."

'I am the Mystic Knight, or you may call me Graneis the Red.'

"That works; now back to the subject at hand."

"Son, you have to win against them to prove that we are better than them. Tut, he defeated them because he had the power to, you aren't as strong in your spirit powers yet, and they could use your inability to control the power to help win the war for them."

'You have begun by showing that they are weak; they have versions of the Spirit Guardian which are more corrupt because they feed off dark energies of negative emotions, as long as you and I work together than we can defeat them.'

"I alone cannot defeat them; I will need allies to help."

"Allies will come, people are still fawning over the Venetian, but soon the resistance will grow and you will defeat them; I cannot help you fight, but I can supply you with weapons and black marketers who can aid you, these people have already pledged you their support by giving you and your school security forces the needed weapons you have."

'And I sense, that there are others out there who have sensed your power and are waiting for you to call for them to join.'

"Other Spirit Guardian's?"

'No, but they're are Guardians, you must remember that the lineage of Goldwood will always have the true blue eye trait; know this, your son will have the power, and he will get an add on which you will get once but it will leave you, he will get the power that you wish you had.'

"What do you mean?"

'You will find out in the due time.'

''Ding Dong, Ding Dong.''

"Answer the door; I think we have a visitor."

'Be careful, for we do not know if they are friendly, we must be on our guard against all.'

"Right, dad, get out any weapons you'll need, I will only need this axe."

We went down to the door, I was in Spirit mode, and my dad had some standby armor on, basically we looked like two wannabe fighters and than he opened the door.

"Who are you, and what do you want at our door?"'

"I, am Commodore Ran Vande, I have come to ask your son if he would like to join our youth forces in helping with the settling in of our new visitors from space."

He was a Venetian, and apparently he was a recruiter, which wouldn't make a difference to us since he wasn't of that much importance, but he was Venetian and that was a problem, I checked to see how many more were with him and turned out that he was the only one. Apparently he had gone down this street and so far nobody had sent their children to become recruits. That worked for me, because that way I could kill him and take his shuttle for our army.

"How did you know that I had a son, and that we lived here?"

Suddenly I saw it in his hand before my dad did and I did the only logical thing that could be done.

"DOWN!"

I threw my dad to the floor, and than jumped up out of the way of the laser gun.

"You are a problem, you killed our best two warriors and now we have to bring you in for interrogation."

"You have sloppy warriors; they couldn't even handle me… **Spirit of the Chimera; Attack Power!"**

"Oh no… This is Commodore Ran Vande, I have a problem here at the suspect's house, he's a spirit warrior and I can't handle him, I need backup!"

"**Don't bother asking for help, they won't be able to help you, once you get within the region of this house than calls are no longer able to get through, now prepare to die!"**

He wasn't prepared for my attack, as best I could see, he hadn't come with full battle armor or weaponry, so that would make it easier for me to kill him.

"**Punch of First Fury!"**

'Goldwood, calm down; if you expend all you energy, than he will be able to capture you and bring you in.'

I listened to him but didn't respond, he was right and I shouldn't expend all my energy against a little problem like him.

**Chapter Two: Meetings**

"I will defeat you human, you are nothing and I am all great and powerful."

"**Hey, let me remind you that your kind got whooped before and you will get your butts kicked again, so get going before I get warmed up."**

'That wasn't really necessary John, they hate having to be reminded of their past defeat by a lesser species, and that's why they want revenge, especially on the line of Tut's lineage.'

"Wrong thing to say human, now you made me mad and I don't get mad easily… so prepare to die!"

He pulled out some weird looking weapon that could be described as a top heavy rocket launcher and aimed it at the house; more specifically he was aiming it at my dad.

"Revenge will be mine, say goodbye to your father, because he's first and than your next and than the whole world will fall to us!"

"**Oracle Bone!"**

"Huh?"

Immediately another person appeared, he was dressed in all in red and he held a stave in one hand and a bunch of smaller throwing implements in his other. He was about six feet tall and six inches, and he had the muscular build of one who spent too much time at the gym.

"If you are the chosen one, than take the bone and recite what it is saying as it is coming through the air, it will help you in your task ahead."

"Ipsil disiel, meio locio, surea, macad dia"

"Ipsil disiel, meio locio, surea, macad dia!"

Instantly the bone changed into a sword, but not just any sword; it turned into Excalibur, the legendary sword of King Arthur of the Round Table, instantly it flew into my hand and I felt the power surge through me.

"**Excalibur's Might!"**

"Oh…no…"

That's all he got before the might of Excalibur blazed through him and killed him, I turned to see if the stranger had left, but he was still there, and just then my Spirit Mode faded back to the amulet and Excalibur faded into the amulet as well.

"Who are you, and why did you decide to help me?"

"I am Surin Diego Loca of the Crimson Order, I was sent here because I sensed you needed help, I am ready to fight by your side in the darkness ahead."

"You wear armor of a Knight, than does that mean that you have rank as a Crimson Knight?"

"Yes, I am the last of the order of Crimson; they have all died out due to various things, once I die than the order will be no more.'

Suddenly the Guardian manifested itself outside my body as a corporal being.

'The Crimson, when was the first Crimson?'

"During the Old Age, during the time of the Pharaoh Tut; the order of Crimson was priests in his domain…"

'…And they were instrumental in stopping the Venetian at that time, which would explain why you are here; you are obviously here for a purpose and as best as I can see it, the fates have arranged it so as you could help out.'

"Great Spirit, I think I know what you are getting at, my great grandsire was the close and personal friend of the main priest in Pharaoh's court, and he kept diary entries which our family still has the knowledge of the original guardians."

"Hold it, all of you, I want answers and I want them now; considering the facts of what has just happened, I think it's safe to assume that I am now a wanted man and they'll take me either dead or alive."

'That will be just the first step, the next steps will to be to rid the world of all human contamination, but they have failed twice so far in their ideologies; they thought that we would surrender after they killed the leaders of each country, but that is where they will be proved wrong.'

"If I may interject here, would it be safe to assume that I will have to sit this battle out this time?"

"Dad, as much as I hate to say it, yes, you would be a liability to us all; while your abilities are good, we need fresh power to help stop the menace."

'Beside, things are already underway, signs and portents that were established after the first battle, will soon be made known, and a great prophecy concerning your son will arise, a prophecy that was kept from you because it would have disturbed the very nature of time itself.'

"A prophecy, what prophecy is that…?"

"**Attention, all humans in this area will now submit to arrest, we have orders to kill all who do not engage to our command, you have five minutes before we attack!"**

We looked up to see three smaller drop shuttles hovering five feet away, with soldiers aiming guns at us all and not looking very friendly.

'The time for talking is over, we must defend ourselves; the first battle is at hand.'

**Chapter Three: First Battle; First Blood.**

"**Attention, all humans in this vicinity, you will surrender and drop all weapons and submit to arrest, or we will kill you on the spot; you have three minutes to decide!"**

"Dad, get inside the house now, tell Genny to activate # 3 G-bomb, than lockdown and get ready for war."

"But, I need to be…"

"…What you need to do, is listen to me and obey me, so get outa here do what I said."

"**Three minutes!"**

"Well, it was nice meeting you all and if we survive this battle than we'll meet again; if we die than we'll meet again in heaven."

'Goldwood, go to Spirit Mode three.'

"**One minute, and counting!"**

"Crimson Knight, get out of here, this is not yet your battle, you helped me once and now I am telling you to leave while you still can."

"**Your time is up, now surrender, or meet your doom!"**

"**Attention, all Venetian, this is Commander Goldwood of Earth Forces, we will not surrender; you are trespassing on our grounds and so we have right to defend ourselves."**

Than all hell broke loose, they started firing and we all scattered, most of the neighborhood people started in on the ships, mostly with rocks and other small weapons. A few others had cars that they had mounted rapid fire machine guns on, but still to no avail we were getting slaughtered.

"That does it…**Goldwood, power of the Guardian Spirits…Power level Three!"**

"**I warned you punks once before and now I am going to send you back to the planet from which you scum brains hail from, so get ready to die!"**

**Venetian Lead Ship: Helterskelt.**

"Commander Daru, this is Baru don in the gunner seat; our target has been spotted, it's the kid that the recruiters were supposed to bring in when they visited one of the local schools, they failed and so I'm going to do what they were supposed to."

"Baru, a simple ProtoBacus blast should be enough to kill him off; one blast and he is going to be dead, and then we get outa here and leave this block as an example to those who would dare do against us."

"Aye, aye sir."

**Back Outside.**

"**Sword of the Just!"**

At that same time, the scout ship fired a massive beam of pure energy at me. I didn't know what it was, but concidering that luck was always with me, I knew I'd be okay.

"**Ummph!"**

The blast threw me straight threw the air and right next to the house, I than lost conscienceness.

"Genny, this is your father, our cameras show that John Daniel just got blasted by a blast from the Venetian ship; he's out cold and if we don't do something soon were all going to die."

"Dad, I'm working on it, you should know that…Yes, we have countdown."

The countdown started, and soon the three G-bombs were counting down to explosion time, the explosion would disable the ships and most of the weaponry and make it easy for us to take them over.

"Genny, the orbital camera shows that a couple of them losers are attempting to get John Daniel, and if we don't do something than he's going to get captured and we are all going to be doomed."

"Dad, I'm doing the best I can, your computer may not show it, but there is a level one force/magic field holding him there until he awakens."

"A magic field, but why?"

"I've got a hunch that many of them may attempt tricks such as magic or other arcane attacks in order to get what they want."

"Meaning, that you think some of them might be dabbiling in the dark arts and might have vampirc or other dark worldly powers."

'Correct, Goldwood is okay; he's mearly resting and is ready for the field to go down, most of them from what I can detect so far and what your son has witnessed, they do have some arcane abilities which we can destroy.'

"Wait, you're saying that these beings from another planet are actually creatures of the darkness that we have only heard stories of?"

"Dad, what he's essentially saying is that as long as we are afraid of them, than they use that to their advantage and can take over and win, but that's why they're afraid of John Daniel; he's trained all his life to be a warrior or something to that equivalent and now since they have returned since their first encounter with Pharoah Tut in 500 B.C. they now want revenge, but are afraid because of the power he welds."

'Uh…yeah, thank you Miss Goldwood, you put it in more words than I used, but you got the point across.'

"Right, uh…Genny, whats the max range of the field?"

"Twenty-Five feet, from the house, why?"

"Because a silent alarm just went off, and I don't know what it means."

She came up to the control center and started flipping switches.

"Computer, activate 0091w3e4vvc3, com 3 sub com 4, 001."

"**Athorization name, first than last initials."**

"Geneva Rose Goldwood, Science Commander, authorization code Seta Zeta One."

"**Acknowledged."**

"Uh, Genny, whats all the stuff coming out of the walls?"

"This is what I wanted to be prepared for, just in case it happened, I was hoping it never would happen, but I guess it has."

"What, what do mean?"

"These beings, they are not affected by the field, when we bought this house, I had a few other people do some work on it for me when we went on vacation, this house is totally armed to the core, gun emplacements, two multicanons, and five rocket launchers and grenade launchers as well."

"Daughter, that is against the law, do you realize what that's going to do?"

"Dad, this is war, you can't rationalize every dang thing; you have a son out there who is hurt, and is doing his best to…"

"**Flame of the Phoenix!"**

"…Or I could be wrong, and he finally was able to get up and get them."

"That's really impossible; his medical chart shouldn't be giving us these figures."

"What do you mean dad, aren't they normal?"

"Normal doesn't and hasn't ever met John Daniel; but in answer to what you just asked…No."

"This is impossible, dad, when did the chart just start blinking like that?"

"Just now, as soon as he attacked the two, all figures went into to red zone, I'm thinking that isn't good."

"Thinking, now that's the understatement of the day, Dad, we've got a serious problem."

"What, what's with the worried look?"

"Dad, get Dr. Golden on the line pronto."

"Right… This is John D. Goldwood calling Dr. Golden, come in Doc."

"This is Dr. Golden, what's the problem Geneva?"

"Doc, when J.D. when through his first transformation this morning when he was facing off one of the Venetian guard, did his medical charts do anything strange?"

"You mean like his metatent or latent powers becoming activated?"

"Yeah, why do you ask that?"

"Because he took to hard blows that should have killed him, but they knocked him around a bit and I'm afraid if he snapped, that he might…"

"**Sword of Orion!"**

"…That his powers might become uncontrollable?"

"Yeah, from what I just heard, that didn't sound too good."

"Well, we are not exactly sure what happened, but a blast beam came out of one of the attacking ships and blasted him. I believe that they want him because of whom and what he is."

"Whom and what he is, what does that mean?"

"Doc, what it means is that my son is the direct decendent of Pharoah Tut, who himself had the same powers that John has; somehow it skipped a few hundred generations and now the Venetian are invading again and they seem to want him for some reason or other."

"So, the reason you called me, is because you want to know if his powers were affected by the beam that…"

"**Sakurian Flame Blast!"**

"…That was shot at him? Yes, that would be what I'm asking."

"Whatever armor he's wearing is going to make a difference; I'm worried that the beam might have blasted his armor hard enough to that it fused into his skin making it extra hard, or worse."

"What could be worse, the fact that he might die or something totally worse?"

"A new special metal alloy on the weapons market these days, called Antium, it's supposed to be unbreakable, unbendable, undestroyable."

"Wait, I know of the armor you speak of, Wolvering of the X-men has it in his bones and his claws, which means if my son was wearing that particular armor, than it might have fused with his skin…"

"**Eagle Fire!"**

"… This means that he could be blasted at now by as many weapons and nothing could happen to him, also meaning that the Venetain will want to do a quick capture and take him to their ships where they can run experiments on him to see if they too can have this type of protection."

"Well, you are a respected military genius Doc, what would you say?"

"Genny, code red R, Hogo Dia, coy U."

"Understood Sir, Geneva out."

**Five minutes earliers, outside the house, under the force field.**

'Come on John, get up, the enemy is practically at your doorstep, and they will have you if you don't fight.'

I had no intention of getting up, I should have been dead after that blast, but my armor had protected me and now was fused to me like what happened to Wolverine.

'Fine, that does it…**Saurian Death March Wakeup Call!'**

And at the same time he did that, I felt a new presence along in there besides the mystic guardian, but it was hiding itself so as Mysti wouldn't be able to detect him. And also, than I felt the presence of evil in the two Venetain about to use magic form to blast my shield, they fired at the same time of the wakeup call and something weird happened.

"Well, well looks like we have the captured ready for capture and he's already down for us, well ain't that sweet."

"You punks just picked the wrong guy to mess with; in fact, this is one of my better days!"

"Well, if you want to brother, than I'll join you in the bagging."

I couldn't believe my misfortune (or was it luck?) that I had gotten stuck with two wannabe comedians who are trying to be funny and not succedding, but that worked for me because I wanted to test my power, now that I was fully alive again.

"**Flame of the Phoenix!"**

"Brother, it's at times like this that I'm worried that we don't get paid enough; especially when we are dealing with something that could pay us up big."

"I hear ya brother, well we just gotta make sure we pay him out, before he pays us down."

That did it, there attempts at punning went too far, and that was the last straw, that I was about to take."

"**Sword of Orion!"**

"That does it, he is growing too powerful for us to handle and if we don't do something than that power is gonna get out of control."

"Well, I'm ready when you are brother, so let's take out the powerful, before old power house takes out us."

"**Sakurian Flame Blast!"**

"It's time…_Brother's of Oaden, power up to…_**Guardian D Force!"**

Right then and there I had two choices; 1) cut loose and run the heck outa dodge, or 2) stay there, blast them to pieces, than cleanup the rest of the Venetian problem on Earth. Naturally, my conscience opted for two since I was the only hero available at present.

"_**Whats the matter little human, worried about two powerful little punsters?"**_

"_**Don't think you can handle us, or are you chicken?"**_

The first comment buzzed right by me, but the second; the second ticked me off, Mystic started warning me again that they were toying with me, so as they could capture me once I was out of juice.

"**You punks, you just decided to mess with the wrong person, and I don't like that. So, I've decided that I'm going to blast you into millions of pieces and than blow the rest of your small fleet up that you have here attacking me, than I'll send the remants and other pieces back to your home ship as a warning why you never make me angry!"**

"_**Brother, do you think that he might be a little hot behind the ears?"**_

"_**Why, do you see smoke?"**_

Than and there they came at me with their odd weapons, but I was ready and hit them hard.

"**Eagle Fire!"**

"_**Oh crud, that doesn't look too nice, lets get outa here."**_

"_**Right behind ya…ah crud!"**_

They got hit, but not enough to do them harm, but as they turned around, they were face to face with Crimson Knight, and he was a bit sword happy, he was wielding two big swords with a evil looking smile and that smile was directed at the pun brothers.

"Well, well, lookie what we got here; two chickens about to fly the coup."

The blast had reduced them back to regular power, so all they had were their guns, and other evil nefarious weapons.

"Let's see, it's two against one, and we are of course the two."

"So, let's split him up."

That was the last joke that they ever made, because he got tired of smiling and smite them down.

"Crimson Dual Swords!"

I couldn't believe it; they had survived the onslaught of two deadul twin blades. Than I saw what I didn't want to see, they each had a strange tattoo on their arms which seemed to be glowing and I knew that something bad was about to happen.

"It's time…**_by the powers that are, and by the powers granted to us by his supreme majesty, we the dual guardians Jepher, and Heifier we call upon the dual powers of mystic darkness!"_**

Okay, now that was a bit spooky and I wasn't about to let them attempt to out do me in their odd transformation, but despite that I was worried. They're combined powers were more powerful than me and I knew it would be suiside to attempt to go against them, when suddenly…

"Power driver gun, overload blast!"

Out of nowhere, one of the ships that were sitting there, opened fire as one of the gunners called out and told everyone to get down. The blast came straight at the two weirdo's and enveloped them in its consumption, when the light disappered, they were gone.

"What the heck, how on earth do two beings as powerful as that, not survive a blast like that?"

"It's because, we have finally brought them down, that was prototype gun which we use to stop power users, and since they were the enemy, they had to be destroyed."

I looked at the speaker, he looked like another Venetian, but there was something different about him, maybe because he wasn't in full uniform might have made a difference.

"Who the heck are you, and why did you take out your own people?"

"I am Commandant Jacques of the Venetain Tenth Regiment, most of us are at different places on earth, but the Tenth is actually a subversive group that is here to help you in your battles against our leaders."

"Whoa, slow down there buddy; I wanna have reason to believe you, but I can't."

"Crimson look, I trust him and his motives and so can you, you need to get over your fear of those who want to help, even if they are different; you are too prejudiced against many people and species as well as aliens, especially those who you don't personally like."

"Wait, did you just call him Crimson, as in the Order of Crimson?"

"Yes, he is the last of the order, all the rest have hence died out and he is of the last."

"Now I know why he has reason to hate us, it's mostly because he thinks we are responsible for every problem under the sun."

"What the heck do you mean?"

"Well, when our ancestors attempted to take this planet years ago, my great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather was part of the Tenth Regiment; back than the T.R was the closest thing to the DipCorps, and being in that group was a thankless job. Anyhow what I'm getting at is that the orginal T.R tried to diplomatically take the Pharoah off the throne and install the supreme ruler of the Venetian as Pharoah."

"And, if I'm correct in guessing, than the grandfather of this knight, killed your grandfather, am I right?"

'It doesn't matter, all that matters is that we do away with the three shuttles; there is going to be a flyby scan soon, and if they see smoking ruins of ships than they're not going to be so nice, so what we need to do is get these ships under John's garage and start repairs.'

"Wait, Goldwood, you wouldn't happen to have a Spirit Guardian would you?"

"Yes, I have been chosen, mainly because my great (times seven) grandfather was Pharoah Tut."

"Good, so you are a true decendant of Tut, that is only way to verify is if.."

"…Be gone foul evil, leave the pure one alone, he is not yours for the taking!"

I turned around to see my sister in full battle armor. Full battle armor for my sister is a lot different than full battle armor for the rest of us, because she wears Kevlar lined with Titanium steel, and has horse hide boots. She usually carries about two weapons with her; a cross bow and wrist rocket launcher. Today, she was fully in regalance with enough weapons that she could have stormed Iraq last year and ended the war before it had even started. She had two steel blades, one mega rocket launcher, a couple of crossbows, two .16 caliber rifles, various throwing blades, and of course a few vials of garlic, holy water, and silver bullets for her .18 caliber "beast" gun. She looked like something off of Star Trek: DS9 during the Dominion crisis.

"I musta missed something that is your sister I presume?"

"Last time I checked Jacques, but than again how would I recognize my sister when she's practically a walking armory, which means something bad is about to happen, concidering that she was pointing her blade at you when she said it."

"Meaning she thinks that I'm one of the baddies and that I'm trying to make you surrender."

"Case in point, though I wouldn't mess with his sister, the Order had a docier on her and she was labled and I quote: 'Dangerously extravagant, a deadly sharpshooter, knows all forms of self defense, skilled blade thrower, expert in hand to hand combat, and limited Psi powers, she is registered as Level 10 grade A +1' and so I've watched her for a long time and I've been thinking that she could be the next Crimson Master."

"You...Venetian, I am giving you to the count of three before you and your friends are going to clear outa here or else."

"Genny, listen to me, this guy is a friend, he is here to help us destroy the Venetian; he is one of the subversive element groups that has information for all of us."

"John, she isn't listening, she's being driven mad by…by that red line on her right arm; somebody must be controlling her, and they want to kill all Venetian whether they are friendly or not."

"Geneva, I am ordering you to stand down, that is an order!"

My dad had appeared outside, and in the setting sun he looked like a Greek warrior with his skin darkened from all the tanning he had been getting. He was holding a small device in his hand and it was pointed at Genny. Whatever it was, it must be able to contain her if she got outa control. When she didn't respond, he clicked it once and it turned it into a small palm gun. She than pointed her crossbow at Jacques.

"John Daniel, move out of the way, I don't want to hurt you; the evil must be stopped and you are shielding him from his judgement."

Shabing!

Dad fired the mini gun and Genny crumpled to the ground.

"I hope you have a good explanation for this dad, cause she usally dosen't ever go this psyco and attack friends."

"She called Dr. Golden, and at the end of the call, he activated her sub-self."

"Hold on old chap, a sub-conscience?"

"Yes, two people knew about it; me and Doc, it was designed to increase her fighting ability if John Daniel was ever killed or compromised in battle; apparently at the end of the call he activated her because John was fighting two Venetian and it looked like he needed help, but instead Crimson and than Jacques came along and there was no need for her."

"But than how do we get her back to normal?"

"The Palm X two, its small arms combat gun, Doc designed it, just in case we couldn't get her to stand down."

"Dad, there is something else your not telling me, and I need to know all the truth."

"Harumph, fine, you need to know anyway and I didn't want to have to tell you, not yet at least."

"What, are you talking about; she nearly killed me, we have to find a solution so as she dosen't kill off any more Tenth Regiment people."

"Look Jacques, she is my daughter and you need to know about her and why she was 'created' before John Daniel."

"Okay, hurry up and tell it, because I've got a hunch that something evil this way will come soon."

"Well, it originally started when John Daniel fell off the dock in fifth grade, one of the teachers at Annie Wright thought that she had perfect form for a call up; so we kept Genny at Annie Wright and let them train her, she was good, she took all that she was taught and used it in her practice."

"So, what does that have to do with me falling off the dock?"

"Even though you didn't realize it, you were dead for close to five seconds after you were pulled out of the water, the commison decided that it was time to bring Genny to the frontline in case something like that happened again."

"That's all I can let you tell dad, anymore and I'll have to erase all you know about Project Corpis and Project Pegasus."

"What?"

"Dang, I shouldn't of let slip, now you know about the names, but that's all you know."

"Well see about that… every body go to yellow mode three; I want sensor nets up and I want a full patrol up and ready now. All those who aren't on patrol, guard my sister with your lives, because it will be you I kill if she gets hurt or is kidnapped."

I went up to my room where I had a wireless connection and tapped straight into the chat site.

_**Hoako Docko: …And I still believe that there are aliens out there, even if the government is conspiring against us and telling us otherwise.**_

_**Lon Doc: You would Hoak, you would.**_

My name on the boards was the silent assaissain, and I only was on there once a month to check out anything of interest in the consprital world.

_**Silent Assassian: Anyone here know what Projects Corpis and Pegasus are? I heard it mention from a friend of mine and they didn't mention anything else.**_

Suddenly my friend/foe identifier started flashing on and off, I knew that there was a true blue gov't official monitoring these boards for stuff such as those and my ff was flashing because one of them was entering the zone.

_**High King: S.A. who told you about Corpis and Pegasus?**_

_**Silent Assassian: That is level one information, if you so wish info please P.M. it to me and I'll be glad to be of assistance.**_

_**High King: Check it, I just sent you something.**_

I did and this was the message I found.

_**To: Silent assassian**_

_**From: High King.**_

_**Subject: restricted information.**_

_**S.A., I don't know what the heck you are getting at, but I want to know where you got the info on Pegasus and Corpis. These two projects were secure Top Secret projects, now info is out and concidering the possible alien threat with the Venetian, if they find out than all is ruined. Fortunately for you, I can't track your connection and see who you are, but I have my hunches. **_

So I was being threatened, well, all those who threatened me didn't last a long time. I went back to the chat site and found that he/she was still there.

_**Silent Assassian: Idol threats do not the pretentious meaning they once had, High King.**_

_**High King: So…concidering the fact that you might be a problem makes it really hard on me, since I can't trace you.**_

A new problem than entered.

**_Hacker Slacker: H.K. our friend doesn't know when to shut up, I've got a system trace on him, but I can't get anymore, its like his area is there, but it's heavily guarded._**

_**Silent Assassian: Code H2B4Elk1, Secant2Brilyil55, and Socar45.**_

_**High King: Are you part of the initiive or are you a freelancer?**_

_**Silent Assassin: Depends on whose side of justice you represent, I need to know about Corpis and Pegasus; I need to know what my friend is involved in.**_

_**Hacker Slacker: If you are part of the resistance against the Venetian, than you need to know about these two projects. They were originally started in the early Ninety's, as part of an Area 51 offshoot. They were designed to train young men and women for part of operation High Born.**_

_**High King: Operation High Born was later disbanded, are there still rogue agents out there training more people for Pegasus and Corpis?**_

_**Hacker Slacker: Yes, Operation High Born disappered and since the threat of the Venetian, Operation Activate has come into play.**_

_**Silent Assassin: I need to know more, especially about Pegasus and Corpis.**_

**_Hacker Slacker: During the tenure of Operation High Born, several schools in the states of Washington, Oregon, Nevada, and Ohio started training young people as sleeper agents, only the term was literal. The young trainees would be trained, and than their memories modified to forget all of it, the only way to activate them was to say a code to the child and they would immediately become active; accordingly, a mystic field granted them the power to call up weapons to their disposile._**

_**Silent Assassin: One has been spotted in Washington, Tacoma area.**_

_**High King: Your friend S.A.?**_

_**Silent Assassin: My sister, apparently the Annie Wright School was a training ground, and apparently her memories of her training were not wiped per the trainers orders.**_

**_Hacker Slacker: Found it, Name: Geneva Goldwood, Age: 12, Sex: Female, School/Training zone: Annie Wright School; middle school, Training Level: unknown: high enough to be Pegasus command, Current Status: Active as of January 20th 2004, Mind Wipe: Unknown due to the fact that father of child wanted her brother to find out._**

_**Silent Assassin: What does the name Pegasus have to do with it?**_

_**Hacker Slacker: Unknown, maybe because they were created in such as the myths believe Pegasus was.**_

_**Silent Assassin: What than is Project Corpis?**_

_**High King: Assuming that you know Latin, corpis is Latin for dead body.**_

_**Hacker Slacker: What would the gov't be doing with dead bodies?**_

Just than, a new character arrived.

_**Satsuma: The spelling is all wrong, it's not Corpis; it's Corepis.**_

_**Silent Assassin: Who are you, and how would you know?**_

_**Satsuma: S.A. I know who you are, and where you live. I would like to congratulate you on your taking down one of the Omigron regiments of the Venetian. The Corepis Project was flubbed; it was supposed to be a project where the recipient was injected with some DNA of something extraterrestrial and the recipient would than get metaphysical powers.**_

Just than, another new character arrived, but from the name, I knew it had to be something.

_**GuardOne: S.A. we have five minutes before touchdown, they want project Alpah Prio One.**_

_**Silent Assassin: Understood.**_

**_Satsuma: I will provide reinforcements as soon as possible, let Jacques and his people help, as soon as is possible I will send in my forces._**

_**Hacker Slacker: What was that about?**_

_**Satsuma: S.A., ten ships this time, three happen to have metaphysical creatures on them, the ships are unarmed, attempt to capture them anyway. I will reveal myself in the due time.**_

_**Silent Assassin: Signing Off.**_

I raced back outside to find most of the neighbor hood grabbing weapons and setting up anti-aircraft weaponry. My dad was directing them on what to do, most of them had assembeled a small catapult with heavy rocks on it, our second garage door was open and somebody was rummaging around for the antique rifles my dad kept.

"All right, every one, remain calm, set up positions and hold them; hopefully we will get our reinforcements soon."

"All Tenth Regiment, activate your weapons and get everything assembeled, we have three hot ships and the rest are regular drop ships."

"Geneva, get inside, you are the target that they want; if they capture you than all is lost."

"No, I will stay and fight, I was trained for this and now I must live up to my expectations of my trainers."

"Tenth Regiment, your new orders are to have at least three people guarding my sister at all times, otherwise if she gets captured you three will die."

That got their attention; soon four were guarding her near the house. An inhibitor field was in place so they couldn't beam down and grab her and get away.

"God, I pray to you in your infinite wisdom, please help your servant on earth in this time of need. You have already sent your spirit of justice to help me fight, now I pray that you will also give me guidance and understanding in what to do… in you holy and reverant name, Amen."

"Commander, they're beaming down outside the zone of the inhibitor, everyone is ready and waiting for your word."

"My word is this, people on this day will you be remembered. When the next history of earth is written and they talk about the war for Earth vs Aliens, they will talk about a small group of freedom fighters who risked everything for the country that they loved. People, all I ask of you today is to prove your worth and your love of earth and for God, because with those two things nothing can stop us."

"Yaah, alright, let's get dangerous!"

"All Tenth Regiment who aren't guarding Geneva, get to your posts, and remember, you will be part of history as well."

Just than the storm came into being, the three ships landed while the other seven gave them support from air. Out of them came a bunch of freaks that could only be found in nightmares and horror movies of the sick and twisted.

"Stand your ground, they have only departed from the ships and may try to make a deal with us, let me or Jacques handle it."

**Chapter Four: The Battle for Earth Begins.**

"Hail, the leader of this guardian community, I would wish to parlay with him or her; I am Ral Ron Toth of the Venetain Super Forces."

"Hail and welcome Ral Ron Toth, I am the leader of this community, what is it that you would wish to talk of?"

"The human over there being guarded, she is what we have come for, and we shall not leave until we have her, even if it means spilling your blood."

"Than be forewarned that we will fight unto the last man and then into death as well, for she is not yours and you shalt not have her."

"I see, than you shall be in battle against us and our armies until this girl we seek is taken, what now is your answer?"

It was then that I sensed our reinforcements, a telepathic touch and I knew that within one mile that they were there and they were ready to fight, I had to let them know and I knew what to do.

"My answer is this… Arooooo, Aroooo, Arooooooooooooooo!"

The call was answered and I could tell by the look on the entity that was ready to take me on, was afraid of whatever was to come."

"Arooooooooooooooooooooooo, Aroooooooooooooo!"

"Get The Girl And Kill All Who Oppose Us!"

"Attack!"

"Goldwood, merge with the powers that be to create…**Mystic Guardian!"**

"**We are the Guardian of earth; we are here to make sure that the likes of the Skervarian do not make another attempt on earth as was in the first time. Darkness, know that you are in the presence of the Angel of Earth!"**

"What are you that you can claim that you know who we are?"

"**We are Earth's last defense, we have been around since your first attempt on Earth back in ancient times; now the history will be written and all will be exposed!"**

"You mortal earthlings have no concept of the power that we hold, we are gods among men, and we shall destroy you like we originally should of!"

"You claim to be gods, so destroy us if you can!"

The speaker who spoke was a young man in his twenties; he was big, buff, and dangerous looking and he had real long hair.

"**Surin, nice of you to show up, lets show these would be conquerors what earthmen are made of."**

A bright light suddenly surrounded Surin, and it enveloped him like a total nuclear meltdown, when the light faded, in his place was a werewolf and joining him were others of the same description and type.

"Brethern, get the girl and get out of here, apparently our timing was just a bit off…GO and destroy!"

They attacked, my sister and her guardians took down a few and so did the rest. Most of the soldiers on the other seven transports couldn't do anything, most were getting gunned down by the Tenth Regiment while others were fleeing and meeting more werewolves who promptly took action against them.

"SchaBANG!"

A large blast shook the area; I jumped up and flew out of the way, than I saw who had fired it. It was the leader of the Meta attackers; Ral Ron Toth, he was holding his hands in a mystic energy formation and was about to let go with another. My sister and her three were cowering behind the garage, one of them found one of the antique guns and lifted it and shot Ral Ron Toth in the stomach.

"Bang!"

"Oof!"

It didn't hurt him much but suddenly a shimmering energy started shimmering around him, and I didn't like the looks of it one bit. Than all of a sudden he was back, but this time he looked more like a dark werewolve.

"Claws of Darkness!"

He hurdled towards my sister at an impossible pace; no human or metahuman on earth could run that fast. I had to stop him before my sister was captured.

"**Heaven's Shield!"**

I wasn't sure, but I felt that was the strongest thing I should send down to stop him. It protected my sister, but with his power he could shred it… and still get to her.

"**Surin, do something, protect the girl!"**

Surin was busy battiling a couple other darkness creatures, who looked like something out of a bad nightmare. One of them had blades for hands and the other looked a lot like the grim reaper. Surin was having a bad time of it, they wouldn't give up, and still he fought even though he was bleeding, heavily than...

"…Boom!"

The shield broke, but it had a small rocket pack punch which blasted Ron away somewhat.

"**That tears it, I am taking matters into my own hands and I'm going to destroy the idiot before he takes out the girl…Heaven's Power!"**

That stopped him short…somewhat; he looked at me with a rather bemused expression on his face. What was exchanged next was probably the dumbest lines in the history of fight scene talk.

"Is that the best that you can do? You claim to be Heaven's Angel on Earth and yet you look more ridiculous by the minute, give up and I'll let you live… for five minutes more."

"**Bold words for an idiot like you who thinks that he can destroy me, an Earth guardian sanctioned by God almighty himself to keep his children safe, and why? Because they have faith, as I have faith in all things holy!"**

"Claws of Retribution!"

I couldn't dodge it, so I let it hit me. I was surprised by how weak it was when it hit, than I remembered that my skin was augmented because of what had transpired when my armor had merged with me.

"No, that is impossible, nothing can withstand such an intense attack, not even my trainers could and they barely, you are human and yet you have power that we have yet to understand!"

"**God chooses those who are least likely to be heros, they are God's chosen as are all those who believe. The earth belongs to Him and only Him, so I suggest that you take that and tell it to your masters and get off of my planet!"**

"How about…Boy's grab the girl and get outa here, we've wasted too much time already, the powers of the catalyst may not come to fruit if we do not harvest her soon!"

I couldn't believe it, this whole time a few bunch of humanoids had escaped my attention and were making their way towards Genny, her guards were in the garage reloading and when they saw her get grabbed, they started firing at the creatures who were getting out of there as fast as they could hobble.

"See human, I have won and you have lost!"

"**Angel's Blade!"**

There were three of them, one of them holding Geneva and the other two providing backup, the two providing back up met the power blast full on and were quickly killed. The third one mearly looked at the other power blast and absorbed it, before channeling it back at me double force strength.

"Blade of Retribution!"

I took the blast full on and it hurt, unlike Ral Ron Toth's attack this was my energy blasted back at me full strength and doubled and it hurt like the Dicken's.

"See, I told you I would…ooack!"

"Justice…it always wins."

That was Surin, he brought down the creature, but at the expense that my sister was kidnapped, suddenly a bright flash and they were still there.

"What!"

Than I saw why they haden't escaped; standing in front of the creatures ship were three tall humanoids dressed all in red and carrying large and dangerous looking implements, they had a crescent moon with a horse flying through it and they both looked lupine.

"Creature of Darkness, know that you are in the presence of authority. Unhand the girl and we will let thee live, keep the girl and we'll kill you, you have no choice other than to give yourself up to surrender."

"Wrong, I must carry out my master's work, this girl is the catalyst that will help us win, and her powers must be harvested."

"Than you have been warned…By the power vested in us; we the Red Dragons hereby execute Dral Ral Ron Toth, son of Ral Ron Toth…Dragon Fire!"

Their guns erupted and at the same time, a third member of their party got Geneva out of harms way, the creature erupted in flames and was reduced to ashes before his ashes were vaporized by the sun.

"Girl, you must come with us, for you will be safer where they cannot find thee, we are the Guardians of the Mystic Gate of Forever and we shalt always be thy protectors. For as the infidel said, you are but a player in the grand scheme of life and therefore you must but have protection."

"**Red Dragons, you have outstepped your authority, this girl is under our protection and we will see that she remains so!"**

"Guardian, we have seen that and we understand, but you must realize that now they will play for keeps. Last time they didn't win because of your power, the Crimson order, or the power of the Dragon Continuim. The Dragons are a dying breed and we must keep this one safe until she has understood her potential."

"No! As hearld and master of the Crimson, I must be the one to decide that. Draconis, what did Master Merlin say about the prophecies concerning the child, do you remember?

By this time I was confused, prophecies concerning my sister? What is going on is she the next catalyst that the prophecies of Merlin have foretold? The prophecies that they speak of say that there will come a space attack on earth and a girl with the power of the Peagusay will return, she will be the catalyst for turning the side of war to the light and forever destroying the darkness.

"**No, she may be the catalyst but she must be trained by us, she must be trained by truer warriors than you are. We have powers that you cannot yet begin to imagine, we are birth and we are rebirth. We are the powers that hold earth in time of darkness and we war against the darkness as we war now. The Battle of Earth has begun, we must join together in unity, for without unity we will not win, instead we will be divided and that will make it easier for them to conqueror us. The time is high and God calls out to his children to join together in defending his chosen! Are you with us or are you against us? For it makes no difference where you stand, we will battle against them ourselves until we die, or they have been overthrown!"**

"_**Guardian that is enough, this ranting will not get us anywhere; you of all creatures should realize that what the sriptures say about taking things into your own hands. God will show us what to do, we are but pawns in this grand scheme of things!"**_

I turned to see the speaker; it was a being pure in light and had a green mark on its forehead and it carried a staff with a harblade on it. Than I realized that it was an angel messenger, or so I thought.

"**Creature, who are you that you can soul talk to all of us like that and expect us to understand, what are we to do?"**

"_**I am Merlina, sister to Merlin. Guardian, you of all Earth Angels should know my mark."**_

"Excuse me for asking, but just what the heck is an Earth Angel?"

"**Surin, I am sorry for neclecting to fill you in. An Earth Angel is a chosen human who has all the characteristics for a guardian-ship position. In my case, I am an Earth Guardian Angel because of the Mystic Knight. Somebody such as Crimson Knight is an Earth Angel only because his people have been helping throughout the centuries to stop the spread of evil ideas brought by the Venetian in Ancient Times."**

"Yes, but unfourtunately we have all died out, so I must continue the legacy of the brethren in order to survive the darkness coming."

"That is why my clan will join the battle for Earth, we are by-products of Mother Nature and Yagdrassil; we are eco-metamorphs who chose the form of the wolf for obvious reasons, we too will join."

"As will the Red Dragon, we are protectorates of all the Jome Be Dalc Ta, and we will now protect the Earth and all her inhabitants."

"**It is interesting that someone can truly say the Jome Be Dalc Ta without mispronouncing it, it is probably one of the hardest words to say, only because of what it truly means."**

"_**I have never heard of the Jome Be Dalc Ta, what is it?"**_

"It is Ancient Atlantian for Guardians of Magic and Time, it literally means those who guard the time stream and the magic stream; two sources of power that most of those who become guardians get their power from."

"**Yet you fail to mention that it was the Atlantian Earth Goddess; notice I say Goddess because there has only ever been one female at it was Lady Keisin Brina Ta, or Lady of Time. The full Jome Be Dalc Ta latter came into use with Pharoah Tut's son Jome Be de Dalc Tut; or Master of the magics of true earth."**

"_**So the two names were combined to create Jome Be Dalc Ta, so it is a corruption of the Ancient Atlantian and Ancient Egyptian languages?"**_

"**Essentially yes, but we don't know if that's the full title of what the Red Dragon are or if they've simplified down even more; the Red Dragon were created to guard the ture magix, Chaos Magic and White Pure Magic, two powerful yet untamed magix that no one has yet the power to understand or grasp."**

"_**Wait, my brother Merlin he used magic, but his journals never said what type. Was he a user of Chaos or White?"**_

"Lady Merlina, the Crimson journals keep records of the magix that he used. Your brother used Earth Magic, a magic which is given to Earth Guardians who show that they have potential. You yourself have an apparent lack of understanding of magic and yet you can weld it without understanding it."

"**She would forget, she has beeen asleep for many centuries, she was born several years after her brother, but was cast into a deep sleep by him so as she would be reborn when a turer magic was revealed. We never thought that she would wake up when my sister's potential was awakened."**

"Why is it that everything always comes back to me, why am I so important that you would attempt to protect me from all those evils?"

"Daughter, the Crimson and all the rest here wish to protect you because you have the ability to turn the war in either sides favor; by helping us you can help us to destroy the Venetian, but if you are captured by them, then they will harvest your power and create users of Niectan Magic which are no longer pure and you will die."

"**Dad, you don't know that the school was using that magic, I thought that type of magic died with Rolan De Fromage the Great, he wasn't a ture magic user but he did some good. We don't know why they want her, except that she is the catalyst."**

"If I may be so bold as to interject, but don't forget that I am Venetian so I would know why they want her."

"**Yes, I forgot about that, pray tell us."**

"The Venetian want her because of the power that she welds, many think that she is a reincarnation of the First Venetian god, Neoanawan. Our telepaths and empaths felt her power when you sister was born and we have made plans to travel and take her and harvest her powers. But like many of you here who wish to stop them, we believe that she is much more than that, we believe as they do that she is a catalyst, but those in the Tenth Regiment believe that attempting to use her would bring doom upon us later in time."

"_**So than how will we destroy them, we aren't exactly a unified group, and right now the only people who can fight are the Werewolves, Red Dragon, Tenth Regiment, Mystic Guardian, the Girl, and I. That doesn't really constitute much in the way of an army, armies are supposed to be big, bad, and ruthless."**_

"**Merlina, the walls of Jerico went tumbling down by a small army with noisemakers; all throughout biblical times there were small armies facing off against large big people. David was small to Golaith who was big, each person and each group must do with what they are given. That is how God made us all; we must rely on our strengths not on our weaknesses. Each of us has strengths that we can use to defeat the Venetian, though some of us may not see it to the end and will fall by the wayside."**

"I fail to see why we are having this discussion, what we should be doing is planning on where we are going to strike next and what were going to destroy."

"_**Crimson Knight, you seem like the type of person who should be leading us, but yet you're acting like a child wanting to do one thing and one thing only. Get a grip and start acting like an adult; Mystic is right, we need to understand what God is given us, we shouldn't be rushing into things before we need to, that's why all the Order is gone. They rushed into things and never thought to plan it out."**_

"**Besides that, if he hadn't come to help us, then he would have been killed earlier then need be and the Venetian would already have a hold on the state of Washington." **

"But because I came here and helped take down the attack force, I will survive longer and help bring about a new force to deal with the Venetain, am I right?"

"Yes, in a sense, what my brother is saying is that we all must work together to achieve harmony and peace with each other, by doing that he have achieved understanding of what we must do."

"Well we hope that wraps things up because my brethren are growing restless and smell trouble heading on the wind."

"_**I can sense it to; an occupier ship now has landed in the Washington state capital, and if we don't do something soon than all earth is doomed."**_

"**To arms all loyal people, we will do what we must and we will fight for the children of tomorrow to have a tomorrow."**

**Chapter Five: Rebels, Vigilantes, and other guardians.**

**Wednesday, January 30th, Spokane, Washington. 9:05 A.M.**

This notice had been up for two days now and two people stopped to look at it, the message board was up in the public common area where all people could come and read it. The two both looked at it, than headed for the building that housed the Ventian Earth Authority.

'**Knock, Knock, Knock.'**

"Come in."

The two entered, they were of middiling height and they weighed around 160 which was mostly muscle. They both wore roller blades and carried no weapons that were out in the open.

"What is your desire, what do you need?"

"We are the brothers Kal and Cal, we have information that you would like to know about, and we would like the money first, just in case."

"I need to know what information you have before I give you the reward money, it all depends on wether you are informants or you will take a squad to show us where more rebels are today."

"We have found a rebel hideout, we scouted around it and found it to be unguarded on the outside, we know they are there, there was movement from inside the house, and most of them were carrying hack weapons."

"A holdout bunch using hack weapons, who did we come to lose hack weapons, Surin, explain."

Yes it was Surin, no, he wasn't betraying us. Lady Merlina and my sister had decided that it would be best if we infilterated some groups of the Venetian Earth Authority. It worked and so far no one had been compromised.

"Yesterday a shipment was headed for Tacoma Branch, they never got there, and instead there was an attack and the weapons and the trucks disappered. Most of the guards in the local barracks think that it might be the one who calls himself Myst Guardian or some name like that. Though the fact that he would be here, would mean that these two have found his hideout."

"Okay, Surin take a small company of troopers. You two will now receive your reward, although it is more than usuall don't count on getting more in the future. Mystic is the top one we want, once we get him than these skirmishes will be over…now go."

Soon enough Kal and Cal, Surin and ten others with heavy weapons made there way towards the Spokane Library. Yeah, a library, it had been abandoned during the first settlement downwards by the Venetian Earth Authority. Spokane was mostly abandoned now, it still had businesses and such, but nobody lived there anymore, they had all moved into the countryside. With the two brothers in front and Surin in the back, they made their way to the library, where a small group of my people was waiting in an ambush.

"Make one more move and I'le be the first one, I will gut ye, so I sugguest that ye surrender peacefully."

"What...An ambush…Why I outa!"

"What you punks are gonna do is surrender, lay down your weapons, and than face the wall with your backs to us, give us everything. Commander, make sure they comply, they are afterall your men."

"Aye, sir."

"This is an outrage, when we get back to the Barracks, we are gonna…"

"You aren't going to do anything, we're going to kill you and then blow up the library, the only thing that's going to be found is a bunch of dead bodies so charred and baked they won't be able to see if its human or animal like we know you are."

"Hmmmph, now I know you humans knew, but were indifferent to it until you had time."

"Actually, before you die, we can tell you this; more humans support you and you're taking over on Earth. We rebels, vigilantes and other associators are just a small minority who will make our voices known."

"Right, as if you had the guts…"

'Bam, Bam, Bam.'

"Now they are dead, all right, clear the rest of the books out to the trucks in back and then blow this joint with Leduim 500 and Poloxium 1p0, which way it will make it look like a gas leakage and the inevitable."

"Aye Surin, get yourself safely out of here as well, General Goldwood needs you back at base three by tonight at 14:05 hours, and don't worry about the weapons we've stolen. We're taking everything and leaving you a M5Cycle to get out."

"Right, now move."

Everybody disappered, Surin rigged the bombs and got out of there. Now that the first strike had been hit, the Venetian Command was going to learn why the rebels were going to be a problem.

**Friday, February 2nd, Seattle, Washington. 10:20 P.M. **

It wasn't normal for him to be out this late, but he was a demon and he had a job to do. Most demons had oustrcised him for his methods, but he didn't care, than again, he was the only top level Shurmon Demon serving Lieutenant Briggs of the Seattle Rebels. Shurican Dias had a thing for using Yelthicanian blades, he had used those most of his life and he liked them even now. He had been tracking down a Venetian commando since Nine and he was really getting tired of playing cat and mouse; he would of given up earlier if it hadn't been for the fact that General Goldwood of the main force wanted this commando for reasons known only to the top brass. Finally the commando stopped at a food store and went in, and shurias as was his nickname planned his ambush.

"Well, if its one thing, this one's an idiot, he dosen't have any back up, I can't dectect any weapons, and who knows what else he is incappabile of."

'This is Secen core to Nine one, come in Nine one.'

"This is Nine one, what is it command?"

'Your target time is going overtime, we need the prey soon enough, otherwise we send out a hunter squadron and you'll be docked extra hours overtime pay.'

"Command, I hate to break it to you, but in Seattle, you don't do things in the light, otherwise you're going to get caught."

'Understood, we should of realized that you were trailing him in a more residential place; the time allowance is being reconcidered and the big man himself is telling me to give you all the time you need. Just bring him in alive and unhurt, otherwise its pay dockage.'

"Understood command, Nine one out."

Inside the store the Venetian commando was haggeling with the store owner on lowering the price because he was an area commander. The owner wasn't having any of his tricks, and he knew that Dias was out there because he was an empath.

"Look, I told you once already, no means no."

"You would prefer me to kill you on the spot, and then I'd be able to take what I want."

That's when Dias decided it was time to play his card. He jumped down off his perch and walked into the store looking like a human.

"How bout we do what the owner wishes, after all he is the owner and he could kill you if he felt like it."

"Who are you human that you can talk to a Venetian third Commando like that, do you realize the penalty for doing so?

"And do you realize the penalty for trying to destroy earth?"

"Oh no, I'm outa here."

"Who are you?"

"I am Shurican Dias, I have been sent to bring you in, you're wanted by my boss, and I can bring you in dead or alive, though I'll get payed more if you're alive."

"You're just a puny little human, what power do you have to force me in?"

"Revelance of light, show this sinner why I am here!"

With that he changed back into full demon form, and Deisin (the commando) feinted."

"This is Nine one requesting transit to be sent, I have the problem with me, nothing happened except his feinting."

'Nine one, this is Renegade one, we have you on our scanners, be ready for immediate pickup, and make sure you have all his belongings.'

"Renegade, are we talking shuttle pickup or teleport?"

"Zhommmmm."

"That answers my question."

"Welcome aboard Shurican, nice to see you in our sector."

"Well, its certinaly nice to see you as well Domingas, I thought you were in jail."

"Well, after the little tussel that Command had with the servants of darkness, I was freed as were other specialty ops people who would be good for this battle."

"Specialty ops, what the heck is that?"

"Command wants to infilterate the major barracks around here, most of us will be doing that, more of us will be flying suciside missions."

"What's your job Domingas?"

"I've got control of Renegade fleet, were stationed under Elliot Bay at present moment, we have ten ships all with Iio Cannons and Balsacorium Skud torps."

"Oh great, nuclear winter here we come."

"No, they've been modified, they aren't nuclear anymore, and they have bigger blast radius without the nukes in them anymore."

"Okay, so you made your point."

"Now, I have orders to take you to Base three, they come from Command headquarters; I assume that this is what they wanted."

He was referring to the unconscious commando.

"Yes it is, he was easy for me to take down, I appeared as human, than I revealed my true nature and he dropped like a rock."

"Uhh, where am I?"

Twenty guns pointed at the commando.

"Make one move and your going to be swiss Venetian, you are under arrest by order of Command Headquarters. I am your guard Shurican Dias, and if you do anything than I will pump you full of lead, in which a Geiger meter would be able to read you."

"Ha ha ha, your weapons are no match for our skin, we are invulnerable."

"Yeah, well that's what a bunch down in Olympia said, and they got blasted and then they got flamed by our operatives down there, so don't get too cocky, cause my trigger finger is really aching to shoot something."

"Shurican, we will be arriving at our destination in five minutes. Is the prisoner going to be brought down in chains or will he come willingly?"

"I am not your prisoner…hey where are my belongings?"

"Like I said, you are a prisoner, your belongings and your uniform belong to us, we will use them for infilteration skills, if you're lucky the boss will let you live, if you aren't… well hope you weren't married."

"Why I…"

"Teleporting."

"Zhoommm."

Shurican and the prisoner arrived to a full complement of guards, the commando was then searched before he was put in chains, then he was brought to the meeting room.

"Ah, the noble Shurican approaches as well as the prisoner."

"I am Commando Deisin, and order you to…"

"Nobody orders the General of the Forces of Light to do anything scum of space, you will shut up or you will learn why I am called the Iron master."

"No, you are just a boy, what harm can you do to powerful being like me?"

"Uh oh, lets back up a bit."

"You really had to ask….**Powers of light, Angel Fire!"**

"Arghhh, okay, okay."

"No you see why I am called the Iron master, I use angel power, but it hits like iron on those who are scum and evil. I brought you here to interrogate, you will cooperate or I will send you to District twelve, and then will see you is nicer."

"What, District Twelve."

"Alright, I'll tell you."

"Sure you will, and I have a telepath and an empath to make sure you aren't lying, because otherwise I'd leave you to the mercy of Shurican and he doesn't know the meaning of mercy."

"Fine, you want to know why were here, than I'll tell you why. We came here during the reign of Pharoah Tut and we impersonated his gods, we wanted earth because we needed it, unfortunately he saw that we were creatures that were not what he worshiped and his guardians went against us and cast us from earth, but we left a device in Egypt that would enable us to take over earth if we ever came back, but it was damgaged and now its just a statue."

"You mean the Sphinx?

"Yes, you call it that, we call it the Transmodel Etherian World Destroyer, when activated it would do what the Probe in Star Trek four would have done and Earth would have been ours."

"So…how'd it get damaged?

"Unknown, communications from earth stopped around 1990, we think that to much electrical output from your machines crosswired the systems and blew it, now its just a statue of our god Speria, god of Life."

"Yeah, well let me tell ya this. Your kind are trespassing once again and I and all my collegues will do what it takes to get you off this planet, even if it means calling in the Revarian."

"You've made contact with the Revarian, but you aren't even space capable yet."

"I personally have contacted them and they already have ships coming to help destroy you."

"But…"

"So, you now have two choices, tell me where the mothership is and I let you go or lie to me and I or Shurican will kill you."

"You call those choices General, you only gave him A or B, wheres C?"

"Or I have Renegade flight start a bombing run on all the unihabited towns in Washington and you tell me where."

"How about not, how about I kill you with my bare hands and then report you to…. Ughh."

"Sorry, but those chains are reflective to thought, if you tried to get out, you'd end up hurting your self more than me."

"You…I'm going to get you."

"Yeah, I'll believe that once you can get out, so shut up and stay put."

"Okay, well I do know more if that's what you're asking."

"Yes, I want to know more, I want to know everything."

"Alright, we have several ships in orbit, twenty to be exact. The biggest one is the mothership which is as large as Washington, Oregon, and California if they were all round. We have over several billion troops on board each ship, though only 10 of them are fighters. We have at least one hundred attack ships per main ship. By attack ships I mean smaller craft which can hold two to three people, one for driving two for firing guns."

"How powerful are these small craft?"

"They are the equivalent to two Steritin Tanks."

"Steritin, wow, you have ships that are the equivantcy of Steritin Tanks that is good."

"Boss, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Shurican, what is it?"

"Stertitin Tanks aren't all that powerful, they were part of the original tank force that went to Iraq in the early Desert Storm, but if they're saying that there assault craft are on par with our worst tanks, than we can easily capture them and use them against the main mothership."

"I know, but you interrupted us Shuri, and I don't like that."

"Right, tell us more."

"Most of our assault troops use Phaser like weapons from Star Trek and Star Wars. They have guns and assault rifles. We also have grenade launchers, handheld missle launchers and other things. Each assault craft has a weapons hold which usually has enough weapons for ten to fifteen people and is used when backing retreats. Our carrier craft are used for bring down troops to the ground, they are heavily shielded but not armed, two fighter craft per carrier, three or more if it's a dignitary or somebody else. Carrier craft can hold up to fifty people, seventy if all nonessential space is taken out. Landing craft which are not really essential, they're mostly scout ships. They are lightly armed with Pharlex cannons, the equivalency being your antiaircraft guns on most assault ships. They have little to no shielding, and they are very maneuverable. They can hold up to three people and carry a weapons hold for up to ten people. They are never accompanied and are usually used for black ops missions."

"Thank you, Torzic, did you get all that?

"Yes boss, you want me to send it out to area leaders?"

"Yes, and you can stop recording, also send out one to Tacoma Venetian Command, I want them to see what we do to their kind who get picked up for questioning."

"Separate tape, I assume?"

"Yes."

"Okay, give me five and I'll have that tape ready to roll and record."

Deisin lasted about half an hour being tortured by us afterwords, two more vids went out, one to area leaders and one to the Venetian local command, we vacated where we were and went to base green one. By the time they got to our last base, they'd find a nice trap waiting for them and most would probably end up like Deisin.

**Chapter Six: Unholy methods in dealing with the scum of Space.**

Three weeks later one of our patrols caught a bunch of snoops spying on our base. We looked them over before killing them and confiscated their weapons. At present we had over twenty Venetian ships and a lot more weapons, a few uniforms and a bunch of propaganda that they were spreading.

On the 2nd of March, I held a branch meeting at Base eight. We had to decide wether we would go on the offensive and strike one of their bases or stay at our base and wait for them to come to us.

"… And in my opinion, I believe that striking at them before they can mount an all out assault would be better for us, because if we get captured then the whole alliance is done with."

"General, you state the fact that we don't have any aerial weapons, why not steal some of theirs, or better yet take out one of their barracks?"

"Grando, you're Oregon support group and you're also raiders, I know that's how your raiders work, but we try to do it with less bloodshed, although I disagree with your methods, I do hoever salute your initive of reclaiming the vineyard valley, at least you have some breathing room now."

"Not to mention we have three support bases that were formally theirs, ten air strips, fifty air cannons and a whole lot of assault ships, we could do the dirty work of clearing out Tacoma, Seattle, and Bellinham in two hours. You propose to take twenty four hours to do so."

"Yeah, and the longer it takes the better our chances of bringing in prisoners."

"Shurican Dias, I realize that as head of Goldwood's security and assault squardron, you are responsible for more than he is. What I want to know is what does the dark world have in interest in the affairs of the top world?"

"We have always feared the Venetian; they are a race that if they took earth then they would find a way to open the breach; the Dark Gate and attempt to make us into their servants."

"Yes, I realize that, but they've already done so on their world and its no difference then this world."

"Shurican, I realize that, but how is it different there from here?"

"I think I know what Sjurias is getting at, and I would hate to be wrong."

"Tell us Demorkao, you are afterall the leader of the Demon Clan Life Light, and you've got control of most of California except for Baja."

"The demons or whatever these creatures are on the homeworld of the Venetian are more militarily minded then those on earth, essentially they've created the ultimate warrior race; Earth demons and its denizens are not militarily minded. We've lived in peace throughout the centuries with man and his inhabitants, if we were to become turned as the term is used, then they would be able to trick other worlds into thinking that we are human, and they would be able to conquer a lot more if they had more magic might."

"But the force of Magic supplied by Merlin and kept alive my Merlina…"

"…It's not powerful enough to userp what they are doing, they are using Refresidum, a magic that even La Fey never used, she realized that it was uncontrollable and using it would forever disrupt the true magic; Chaos Magic."

"Lady Merlina, you have not spoken yet, what is your say?"

"**_Chaos magic, contentrated is what is protectiong earth from the magix that the Venetian priests use; the creatures that you fought General must submit as must the Venetian, otherwise they won't get what they need."_**

"Then there is nothing we can do except take down the priests ship, that's all we have to do?"

"No, I could not stand for that; I think I know what we can do."

"Jacques, how long have you been standing there?"

"I just got in, Commander, or should I say General, and I think I have a solution to your problem."

"Goldwood, you would trust a Venetian over your own security administrator?"

"I've known Jacques for a bit longer then I've known any of you, he is part of the Tenth regiment and they are the ones who helped me back at Base uno in January, he is my guest and ambassador to the Tenth and Eleventh Regiment."

"General, concidering the facts that you are all ragtag and scattered throughout the states, you and your co-colaborators show a remarkable whim to stay alive, so my regiment and the Eleventh have decided to come down out of hiding and help you."

"That's gracious of you, but we don't want your kind to help us, we don't trust you."

"General, does he speak for all of you or does he just speak?"

"Jacques, Shurican is a creature not to be trifled with, but he is in no saying on wether you join us or not, I make that decision and I choose that you and your comrades should join us."

"You are making a mistake Goldwood, and I will be there the day that they betray us to prove it to you."

"**Enough, Shurican. You have made your point and I have listened. Now either shut up or I will punish you as best besets your insolence!"**

"You wouldn't, you don't have the heart."

"Uh, Shurican, do you realize that he is dangerous in any form?"

"Yeah right, he's just a puppy dog."

"**Fire of Judgement!"**

"Uhg… that hurt… really bad."

"**Do you wish to be punished again, or have you learned your lesson?"**

"I…I apologize, I realize that you are master and we are but common people who know nothing as you know it."

"General, I realize that you can be hotheaded sometimes, but don't you think…"

"**Hotheaded, would you like to experience the same punishment as Shurican just did?"**

"No, I only meant…"

"**I know perfectly well what you were getting at and for your insolence you will be punished as well, prepare to be hurt!"**

"**_Goldwood, that is enough, you are to remain dignified in this matter, you are not to punish your own people, you want to punish Jacques, then you're going to have to go through me first and that won't be easy."_**

I knew then that I was outmatched; Merlina was the byproduct of Chaos power and Earth magic, if I were to do anything else, I would find myself on the wrong end of her powers or dead, but I wasn't in a listening mood and I had already entered blood rage.

"**Angel's Judgment Fire!"**

"_**Goldwood, I warned you and now you're… ughhh…"**_

"**Nothing can stop me, I am an Earth Guardian and I am power incarnate!"**

"Wrong, you are not true to the power, someone true to the power would not act this way, and you are to step down and surrender immediately or suffer my wrath!"

I looked towards the speaker; it was someone whom I'd thought was dead. But then again the dead don't usually stay very dead.

"**Merlin, I thought you were dead… at least that's what your sister said."**

"My sister did not know, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that you are going to surrender and you are going to do so now!"

"**Right… you a weak feble old man, hah!"**

"Magic Drain!"

He was sending a drain attack which would drain me of all my energy, I had to stop him and keep punishing those who were trying to userp my position.

"**Spellbind reversal!"**

"That is enough Goldwood…. Staff of Ra!"

Suddenly everything went all fuzzy and I went out like a light. The next thing I knew I was awake in one of the recliners that we kept in the meeting room.

"What happened, and I why do I feel so weird?"

"Sorry about that John, but I didn't think that I could do you that much harm."

"Huh?"

"Goldwood, when you started attacking people, you were doing it with no provocation; or so you thought."

"You mean that my spirit powers have been corrupted?"

"No Goldwood, what Crimson Knight is trying to say, is that you were under the indirect assault of a Venetian Priest, a High Priest at that."

"How…What… but…"

"Apparently, one of my Tenth Regiment priests was trying to get in contact with you and somehow called you on the wrong wavelength. Inadvertinely, it triggered a Dark Bring response and your Spirit side and you merged into a dark dreation."

"Mind telling me what a Dark Bring is and what dark dreation is?"

"Dark Bring is what happens during a telepathic attack by a dark side being or a being who is trying to contact you but is on the wrong telelink; in your case it affected your spirit powers which turned you into a dark version of yourself, that's a dark dreation."

"Interesting, Merlina, did you know this was happening?"

"No Merlin I didn't, for some reason I can't read or understand Goldwood; its like he's there but I can't find a link."

"He never had a link; he was never blessed with it; until he got his spirit powers, but because of the Adamantium being blasted into him the link has gone sour and the attack was not truly his fault, luckily I was in the area and I could sense the dark attack."

"Yeah, thankfully he got here in time to stop Goldwood from frying Merlin into magic pulp, Goldwood's dark attacks are far more dangerous then his light side; which means that in a fight we might try to induce a Dark Bring and…"

"No, its to unstable, Priest Jaito said that induing one is worse, it will initate a Dark Enro Bring or a totally dark side conversion and you can't be brought out of that, not even with the Staff of Ra."

"Well Jacques, it looks like we are totally out of ideas…"

"Holy Chi Attack!"

Suddenly a woman stepped into the now broken wall, she wore a Chi Spell Casters robes and was really tall. She had the mark of snake on her arm and her attack was deadly.

"I have come to bring the sundered one, he is needed as was his sibling, but she is no longer needed. The elder has the power."

"Goldwood, get outa here, apparently the Earth Forces are sending out slacins to do their bidding."

"Not while I'm alive…**Goldwood, master of the Spirit powers… Merge to create… Phoenix Master!"**

"Yes, now I can capture you… Chi Bind Spell!"

That's when I realized that the snake wasn't a true tattoo, the way that Jacques was aiming his gun at the head… meant that it was a controller device that the Venetian were now using.

"**Seraphims Heart!"**

Lamest attack that I could use, but I didn't want to hurt her out right, she was a Chi master or priost (Archic for high priest) and if we could bring her back then we might be able to know how they're getting their converts.

"That will not stop me… Serpents Whip!"

"**Uggh… I… can't...move."**

"Ha Ha Ha, ignorant human, you do not understand the power that you're dealing with, now we will… huh?"

"Lado laxim, Deyo Diem, Carden Dien, Mehcon Driscon Dries Drian!"

"Nooooooooooooooo!"

Suddenly the ropes vanished and a green glow came about from the tattoo entity, suddenly a spirit rose up from the snake as the snake vanished. Then I realized what the tattoo was, it was a Drescrevian Spirit, a spirit that can inflict much pain by taking a human host and forcing them to do its will, apparently the Venetain had a similar one as well, but it only took snake form."

"_You…Shall…Release…Me…!"_

"By the powers vested in me as Slayerl; I Dracon Dredin, Crimson Knight Eithian Order Master, excorsize you demon… begone to the foul place from which you came."

The demon/spirit lunged but the spell circle around it suddenly shrunk and it was writhing in pain.

"Creature of evil, you shall release the one of purity, for you can and will not have her. Her power belongs to only one person and that is God, so by the holy powers of all that is good… BE GONE!"

It was amazing; the creature writhed and kept trying to stay inside the human host. The spell circle was expanding and trying to destroy the creature while not harming the Chi Woman. Then I realized that the enity had made itself a whole part of the woman and that it would kill her if it had to. I realized that I must do my part to destroy the creature.

"**By the powers vested in us; I Guardian and Guardian Host of the Spirit Order Rotiana, we call forth the power of the almighty in order to save a child of light who truly deserves it. Be gone foul dark one and seek a dark host which is of use to you."**

The creature then… well its kinda hard to explain what happened, but the creature burst forth from the Chi woman and went for the only other suitable candidate in sight… Merlina. Somehow her powers were close to the chi mistresses and that was going to happen.

"**Binding Of The Spirit!"**

Long ropes of binding came out and tied the creature, but it was clear that the power in the ropes would soon be wasted if something or someone didn't do something first.

"**Creature, you are bound and you have been stopped, to resist is useless; begone to the dark-realm where you belong."**

Suddenly a bright light streamed forth from nowhere and formed a spell circle. The creature screamed and writhed like crazy and an angel appeared.

"You, creature of dark desire have been given your choice and I am here to put you in your place and bring you to where you belong."

"_What right do you have Aboria? You are Angelphim; you do not understand the power that I need to defeat the darkness. The evil one brought me forth to serve him; I would rather destroy him because of what he wants. The girl was the only way, but she is resistant. Then the guardian attacked me and angered us and we tried to teach him what was going on, but he has misunderstood and tried to kill us outright."_

"**Creature, we did what the human part of us thought was right, you came in here and attacked us. What were we to think?"**

"_I beg your foregiveness, but the one who has taken earth for himself is trying to make many under his will and trying to create human servants who are unwilling, but have been captured. The Magic woman is the first and she was hard to bring under, even I didn't want this, the breathen of darkness will do all they can to destroy you, but I Demos Di Degonias would rather serve the light."_

"Demos, you know that I cannot grant that, you are Demophin and that can't happen…how many demons do you know that are serving under the Guardian?"

"_No, I am one of the fallen… A Neliphim…and I rue the day that I followed the dark one down to the abyss."_

"You're a Neliphim? But I thought that they had died out after the flood."

"**They did, but obviously there were a few probably managed to escape and join Noah."**

"But Guardian, I thought that the evils of the old world were washed away in the flood."

"**Essentially, but with all good things there is usually a setback or something else that one doesn't see firsthand."**

"Then why, let him live? I personally don't think that it truly matters what we do as long as we exorcise him and go along with our war!"

"Erm…. Excuse me, could I say something?"

The Chi lady had suddenly spoken up and whenever they spoke, you listened wether you liked it or not.

"**What is it that you would like to say my lady?"**

"It seems to me that just because he is an evil entity that you aren't giving him his rights to defend himself. He is a person just like us; even if he is evil and was trying to control me."

"**Well that is true, but you have to understand that in our line of work we…"**

She gave me a glare that would have scared most people, but made me understand that she was still talking and that my inturuption wasn't called for.

"What I also wanted to say is that I could and still can support an entity like that in my powers. His power joined with mine would give me greater powers then I already have. When I came in here today under his influence I wasn't completely done yet putting a control spell on him. Now that I have finished, he can come back and together we can help you win this war."

What she was saying was impossible, or near impossible at best. There are and have been no true ways to control and dark entity inside of you for generations. Many have tried and they either died or went mad and became dark servants. What she was saying wouldn't work.

"**Dark Entity, I wish to know your name. And Lady I must know your true name as well."**

"_My name O Priest of light is Herison Dania Heriful; I was the last of the Brotherhood of Dark Designs to be killed off by the Knights of the Round Table."_

"And I am Lady Shevas De La Manca; Priestess of the First Order of Chi Mastery."

I had gone back to normal mode now and Guardian Knight was shimmering right beside me. I had to make a decision that could affect who wins the battle for earth.

"I am doing this against my better judgement, but if what the lady says is true then we could possibily test it to know if it works."

There was a general sigh of relief from the whole crowd, but if things didn't start shapeing up soon, then our attack on the Washington holding base would have to be put off.

"But… we have to make this a quick test. I had planned on attacking the Orderon Base which is here in Washington and I wanted to do it tonight. It is now 4:50; I want this test done by 5:00."

There was a general 'Aye Sir' from most of the people present. I then dismissed all the non-needed personnel to go prepare. Most were captians of the fleets. Shurican had earlier caught a spy and had him brought to me for dealing with. I had him sent to the torture chambers that had been installed in this prison facility. This place that we now called base, was on the edge of the waterfront and had wonderful architecture and other things to boot. It was the only base around Washington that had a covered air strip, and that would be essential for our takeoffs and landings. We had a few 'put together' fleets: Renegade Fleet, Regents Fleet, Ghost Fleet, and Beo-Moa Fleet.

"I am Chi-Demoness, Lady of the Powers of all Chi good and evil."

It worked, they had merged together to create a combination of two separate entities. But, I was worried that the mergence of spirits would cause a significant problem if she ever wanted to retain her true self.

"_Iinteresting, from what I can see, it appears that both powers have found conjunction and are now co-habitating on the unified level. This is something that has never happened before, and it might never happen again. The bond that those two share is so similar in flux that they can easily override any larger fluxuations that would cause one side to become permanent."_

"Guardian, what are you saying?"

"_It's like they're brother and sister. One a demon and the other a chi-mistress, both have the same power and spirit readings. It's like looking at a twin or a mirror image of something."_

"But that's impossible, how could those two share such same readings… unless… Chi Demoness are you two related in any way shape or form?"

"No, not that we know of, we are both separate entities, but are powers could be whats causing this link to be so strong."

"What do you mean by that?"

'_What they mean is that supposedly Herison might have been a Chi-priest when he was alive and was corrupted by the darker arts of Chi magic, and that's what caused him to become a dark spirit.'_

"Okay, that's the oddest thing I've heard yet, but it sounds plausible."

"Okay, Chi, Shuricon, Jacques, Lriin and Dengas will join us in the frontal assault. I want all fleets to stand by. Once we capture the base we will move into it and use it as ours."

"Boss, you want this whole base cleared out?"

The speaker was Lieutenant Hitchens of communications; he was responsible for most of the important day to day coms to and from this base.

"That would be a good idea Hitchens, we're going to attract a lot of notice leaving here, and the base we're attacking is on the edge of Washington in the mountains, so it won't be missed."

"Aye, Sir; I'll tell all transports to standby."

"Right… Now as I was saying. This base is in backwoods, it can only be reached by flying which makes it pretty off the map. They established it as a retreat center of sorts and it's not that heavily defended. It has twenty Ion cannons, fifty Mach one hunter guns, and a sensor array around the whole area which can be disabled with an EM transmittion. We are lucky that it has no anti-aircraft emplacements, the Mo's also double as AA guns, but because of time constraints and also that they didn't want anyone to know about it they don't use the AA part. We take this base and capture all personelle there. Hitchens has already informed the rest of our people to wear the uniforms that have been stolen. Once we take the base and capture everyone, then we can make our decisions accordingly. All right… lets move people."

Everybody left and went to change and armor up.

**Epilogue:** the war for earth has started. Once our first victory is seen, people all over the world will join up in arms to go for the gusto and defeat the enemy. Prophecies that were foretold will happen and a child born of two races will bring about victory for whoever holds it.


End file.
